USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)
| registry=NCC-1701-E| affiliation=Federation Starfleet| launched=2372| status=Active (2408)| altimage=| }} The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E), sometimes referred to as the Enterprise-E or NCC-1701-Epsilon, was a Federation heavy explorer starship. She was commissioned in 2372 under the command of Captain Morgan Bateson, who supervised the vessel's construction. The vessel was originally designated as the USS Honorius, but was redesignated as Enterprise following the destruction of the at Veridian III in 2371. From 2373 to 2385, Captain Jean-Luc Picard was assigned as the Enterprise's commanding officer. Under his command, the Enterprise was a participant in defeating the Borg in 2373 and disrupting the plans of the Son'a in 2375. Enterprise-E had an illustrious service career. ( , , ) Missions 2372-2373 Stardate: Unknown (early in 2372) During the Enterprise's shakedown cruise, Captain Morgan Bateson was temporarily assigned command. Shortly after assuming this position, he defied Starfleet orders in an effort to strike at the heart of the newly aggressive Klingon Empire; the ship was commandeered from his control and used against the Cardassian Union. The vessel was later recovered and transferred to the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) Not long afterward, the Enterprise engaged in a war games exercise with the in the Pantera Nebula. During these exercises, the Samson was infiltrated and destroyed by a rogue Changeling, which then transferred aboard the Enterprise. Captain Picard and crew were eventually able to force it off the ship. ( : A Sea of Troubles) Stardate: c. 49460 In the aftermath of the bombing of the Antwerp Conference in mid-2372, the Enterprise was charged with transporting a team of explosive experts to a number of key Starfleet facilities, including Deep Space 9 and Starbase 375. These experts discovered co-conspirators in Admiral James Leyton's attempted coup on Earth. One of these experts, Lieutenant Padraig Daniels, was offered the position of Enterprise chief of security. ( : The Oppressor's Wrong) Stardate: 49710.1 Three months later, the Enterprise attended a security summit called by Admiral Jeremiah Hayes at Starbase 19. ( : The Insolence of Office) Stardate: Unknown (late 2372) The Enterprise was struck by a mysterious epidemic while they were transporting an envoy from the planet Kendaray to a summit on Denobula Triaxa. ( : That Sleep of Death) Stardate: Unknown (early 2373) The Enterprise was called to Earth by the newly inaugurated Federation President Min Zife. He charged Picard and Captain Benjamin Sisko with a mission that aimed to reopen negotiations with the Klingon Empire, which had withdrawn from the Khitomer Accords over a year earlier. ( ) Stardate: 50368.0 The Enterprise was dispatched to the planet Chiaros IV in the desolate expanse known as the Geminus Gulf to prevent the region from falling under the control of the Romulan Star Empire. There, Captain Picard and Lieutenant Sean Hawk discovered the existence of the rogue Starfleet covert operations division known as Section 31. ( ) Stardate 50893.5 While a Federation armada assembled to face a Borg attack in the Typhon Expanse, the Enterprise was assigned to patrol the Romulan Neutral Zone. In contravention of his orders, Picard ordered the ship to Earth, where it played an instrumental role in defeating the Borg attack. Immediately after blunting the main Borg assault, the Enterprise traveled to Earth's past to prevent the Borg from changing history. ( ). Stardate: c. 50910 Soon after, the Enterprise was assigned to patrol near sector 221G, home of the recently fallen Thallonian Empire. The ship's crew catalogued the terrible refugee situation caused by the failure of the Thallonian infrastructure. Shortly thereafter, Admiral Alynna Nechayev dispatched Picard and the Enterprise to convince former Starfleet officer Mackenzie Calhoun to return to Starfleet as captain of the [[USS Excalibur (NCC-26517)|USS Excalibur]], assigned to assist the needy inhabitants of Sector 221-G. ( ) 2374-2375 Stardate: 51405.9 The Enterprise was dispatched to investigate a mysterious incident in a lab on the planet Galor IV attempting to re-create the work of Commander Data's creator Noonien Soong. During the course of the investigation, Data unraveled a mystery that revealed much to him about the history of androids in the galaxy. ( ) Stardate: Unknown The Enterprise was ordered to the homeworld of the Gorn, where Picard attempted to recruit the lizard-like race into joining in the war against the Dominion. ( ) Stardate: Unknown (late 2374) The Enterprise was dispatched to Betazed to liberate the planet from the Dominion. Assisted by Commander Elias Vaughn of Starfleet Intelligence, Counselor Deanna Troi made some of the most difficult decisions of her life to save her home. ( ) ]] Stardate: Unknown The Enterprise defended the Ba'ku people from the Son'a. ( ) Stardate: 52603.2 The Enterprise and the defended the Earth against an incursion by the Breen. (short story: "Eleven Hours Out") 2376 Stardate: c. 53000 The Enterprise traveled to the artificial planet called Gemworld, home of Elaysian Lieutenant Melora Pazlar, who had received a telepathic distress cry from her homeworld. Once there, the Enterprise crew strived to find a way to keep the world, home to six different species, from destroying itself. ( ) Stardate: c. 53025 The Enterprise delivered newly-minted Ambassador Worf to his first assignment on the disputed Klingon world of taD. ( ) Stardate: c. 53040 When a series of warp drive "dead zones" appeared throughout the Milky Way Galaxy, the Enterprise found itself enmeshed in a situation with galaxy-wide ramifications. An investigation of the dead zones revealed that the disturbance was not only galaxy-wide, but multiversal as well. After accidentally accelerating the process, in effect dooming the Milky Way, Picard ordered the Enterprise sacrificed to destroy the source of the threat, an energy sphere in the Caltiscan system. Fortunately for the Picard of this universe, the Picards of four other universes destroyed their Enterprise''s first, ending the threat and making his ''Enterprise's sacrifice unnecessary. ( ) Stardate: Unknown The Enterprise rescued the crew of the , who had escaped that vessel in lifepods prior to its destruction. ( ) Stardate: c. 53264 The Enterprise engaged in a harrowing two hour battle over the planet Blossom IV with a mechanized monster nick-named "The Beast". ( ) Stardate: c. 53260 The Enterprise was assigned to search the Badlands with Commander Elias Vaughn in response to a rumored Breen presence. After an encounter with a derelict Cardassian freighter, Vaughn discovered a lost Bajoran Orb of the Prophets. The Enterprise proceeded to Starbase Deep Space 9 in the Bajor system to return the orb to its rightful owners. ( ). Stardate: 53300.0 The Enterprise returned to Earth in the shadow of the Iconian Gateways Crisis. It was quickly assigned to help unite the various powers of the Alpha Quadrant in dealing with the aliens who claimed to be the mysterious Iconians. ( , novella: The Other Side) Stardate: 53460.0 The Enterprise was dispatched to Narendra III along with Captain Klag and the Klingon vessel [[IKS Gorkon|IKS Gorkon]] in response to the discovery of the last of the infamous Malkus Artifacts. (novel: The Brave and the Bold book two) Stardate: Unknown (September) The Enterprise returned to Deep Space 9 where members of the crew traveled to Bajor to witness the planet's ceremonial induction to the Federation. (DS9 novel: Unity}}) Stardate: Unknown The Enterprise was dispatched to rein in the renegade Captain Calhoun from attacking Federation member the Selelvians. After confronting Calhoun and the Excalibur, Picard helped Calhoun expose Selelvian manipulation of the Federation. (NF novel: Stone and Anvil) Stardate: 53550.8 The 'Enterprise' encounters the USS Premonition from the future who came back in time to prevent a Borg Invasion. The Enterprise stops the attack on starbase 612, and with the help of Captain Demming, captain of the Premonition, they successfully repel the Borg invasion of the alpha quadrant. ( }}) '''Stardate: Unknown Six months after the kidnapping of elderly scientist Carol Marcus, co-creator of the Genesis Effect, a deadly new variant of the effect was detected in a wave that had destroyed several inhabited Federation worlds and was expanding and gaining speed. The Enterprise was dispatched to carry out emergency evacuation efforts, during which it encountered a shuttlecraft carrying Dr Leah Brahms and a grizzled old Klingon named Maltz, who were attempting to warn worlds of the impending disaster. The Enterprise's crew managed eventually to stop the wave, and Brahms and Maltz tracked down the source of the wave to the region known as the Boneyard. They discovered the Moss Creatures that had set off the wave in order to re-make worlds so that they can be colonized by their species. Maltz and Dr Marcus both died in the explosion that destroyed the Moss Creatures base. ( ) 2377 Stardate: Unknown The Enterprise had just completed repairs at Starbase 302 when a portable version of the Genesis Device fell into the hands of a zealous Bajoran Vedek named Yorka, who believed it to be "The Orb of Life", one of the Bajoran Orbs of the Prophets. The Enterprise closed with Yorka and confiscated the device on the planet Solosos III. ( ) Soon after, the Enterprise was dispatched to the planet Aluwna, a planet transformed by the Genesis Wave whose population had survived the wave by dematerializing in a series of Transporter satellites. Once there, they assisted a group of Klingons, that included Ambassador Worf and his son, Alexander Rozhenko, and humans, that included Dr. Leah Brahms, in facing the dangers of the transformed world and restoring its population from the satellites. ( ) 2378-2379 Stardate: 54969.4 The Enterprise was at Earth when the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] miraculously returned home. ( ) Stardate: Unknown The Enterprise was assigned to patrol near the site of the Battle of Rashanar, a vast graveyard of ships that resulted from one of the deadliest battles of the Dominion War. After an encounter with a shape-shifting Demon Ship, the loss of the [[USS Juno (Excelsior class)|USS Juno]] with all hands, and a diplomatic incident with the Ontailians, Captain Picard's competence was called into question, and he was relieved of command. Commander Riker then commanded the Enterprise back to Rashanar and found the evidence needed to clear Picard. ( , ) Stardate: Unknown In poor favor with Starfleet Command, the Enterprise was ordered to investigate a 200 year old distress signal sent by the Dokaalan. Starfleet expected the race to be long doomed, as the Dokalaan homeworld was breaking apart at the time of the signal. To their surprise, the Enterprise's crew discovered that the Dokalaan had saved a portion of their population aboard a series of asteroid outposts, and were attempting to terraform a world in their system for their new home. After offering some assistance to the Dokalaan people, the Enterprise's crew discovered a plot by the Satarrans to steal the terra-formed world for themselves. ( , ) Stardate: Unknown The Enterprise was then ordered to the distant planet of Delta Sigma IV, a world co-inhabited by the Bader and the Dorset, two races who had traditionally been adversaries. When it was discovered that a Starfleet-created medication was restoring the aggressive natures of the two races, canceling the calming effect of the planets atmosphere, Picard, Riker, and Riker's father, Kyle Riker, struggled to find a workable solution. ( , ) Stardate: Unknown The Enterprise was next sent to the planet Tezwa to attempt to avert a war between Tezwa and the Klingon Empire after the mad Tezwan leader Kinchawn attacked a Klingon fleet with a vicious weapon. After the removal of Kinchawn, who managed to escape custody, the Enterprise remained at Tezwa acting as peacekeepers in the unstable region, an act made more difficult by an insurgency begun by Kinchawn and his loyalists. In the aftermath of Kinchawn's eventual capture, Commander Data uncovered evidence that the weapons used against the Klingons had been supplied by Federation President Min Zife and his Chief of Staff, Koll Azernal. Those on the Enterprise who knew the truth agreed to keep silent in order to avoid war with the Klingons, and President Zife abruptly left office and dropped out of sight. ( , ) A year after the events of Rashanar, Starfleet sent an inspection crew to the Enterprise to judge how Picard had performed over the last year. Among the inspectors was the legendary Montgomery Scott. Shortly afterward, the Enterprise was sent to retrieve the missing Klingon Emperor Kahless, who had panicked the Empire by going on an unannounced "walkabout" leaving a Hologram in his place. (TNG: ATT novel: A Time for War, A Time for Peace) The Enterprise was also doing patrols around the Maelstrom during the Kessock Incident of 2379. (Star Trek: Bridge Commander) The Enterprise traveled to Romulus, homeworld of the Romulan Star Empire, and battled the mad Reman Praetor Shinzon, defeating him by colliding the Enterprise with his ship, Scimitar. ( ) Following this battle, the Enterprise returned to Earth for repairs and overhaul. ( ) 2380 The Enterprise assisted in the defeat of the crazed Vulcan T'Uerell's attempted takeover of the Alpha Quadrant with the Borg. ( }}) The Enterprise became home to the Hazard Team, an elite force of tactical officers formerly assigned in the Delta Quadrant aboard the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. (Game: Star Trek: Elite Force II) :The continuity presented in these video games is in contradiction with that presented in the Pocket Books post-''Nemesis TNG novels.'' Following the Enterprise's return to service, Captain Picard detected the presence of Borg in the Alpha Quadrant, building a new cube and creating a new Borg Queen. In defiance of orders from Admiral Kathryn Janeway, Picard diverted the Enterprise to investigate, and he and his crew were able to deactivate the cube and prevent the creation of the Queen. ( }}) Shortly afterward, the Enterprise was assigned to survey Gorsach IX, a class M planet which, Picard later learned from Q, was in fact an artificial construct holding back the end of the universe. Also in the Gorsach system, the Enterprise encountered a quantum fissure and several dozen alternate Enterprise''s from alternate quantum realities. ( ) Later that year, Seven of Nine met the ''Enterprise at Vulcan, informing Picard that the Borg Cube he'd previously deactivated had revived, and Admiral Janeway taken as their new queen. Picard again disobeyed orders, from Admiral Edward Jellico, and traveled to "Trophy World" to retrieve the Doomsday Machine, an ancient Borg-fighting weapon. Enterprise then proceeded to Earth, where it joined the armada assembled to fight the invading Borg Cube. ( ) In late 2380 the Enterprise was ordered to investigate the plight of the and the fate of the assimilated . To assist in its assignment the Enterprise was outfitted with prototype transphasic torpedoes in an effort to destroy the Borg vessel before it could acquire quantum slipstream drive technology; this technology was later discovered to belong to alien lifeforms nick-named Noh Angels, who manifested as the mythological creature Qing Long during a mind meld between Picard and T'Ryssa Chen. The Enterprise was aided by The Liberated and they successfully ended the threat posed by the Einstein. ( ) 2381 In 2381, the Enterprise was assigned to investigate how the Borg were penetrating Federation defenses so easily and destroying a number of worlds. As it was the only ship outfitted with transphasic weapons, the Enterprise defended several critical worlds, destroyed several Borg Cubes, and helped to gain the support of the Klingon Empire in the Federation's war against the Borg. The Enterprise was able to detect sirillium deposits on the Borg cubes' hulls and trace the origin of the cubes to the Azure Nebula. Once there, they investigated the area in an effort to stop the Borg from continued access via subspace tunnels found in the nebula cloud. Enterprise came under severe attack and released a general distress call. ( |Gods of Night}}) During the battle Enterprise took extreme damage and lost its targeting scanners. With the arrival of the via one of the tunnels, the Enterprise was able to destroy the Cube attacking it. After dealing with the immediate threat, the two vessels enacted repairs while awaiting further orders. Captain Ezri Dax wanted to utilize the tunnels as exploratory devices, but Captain Picard insisted on determining how to collapse them to prevent further Borg incursions. However, after sensor readings indicated that collapsing the tunnels could have disastrous results, the two ships worked to open and survey the far sides of the tunnels, hoping to take the front line of the Borg invasion to the Collective. Although the Aventine made the first few journeys, the Enterprise was able to travel through one of the tunnels to find a harnessed galaxy. The last tunnel that the Aventine went through jointly with the Enterprise deposited them in a plasma stream between a binary star on the outer rim of the Carina Arm near the meridian of the Delta and Gamma Quadrants, where they faced a Hirogen assault. Although the two vessels were boarded, they were able to repel the assault. The journey back was rushed due to the collapse of the tunnel system, and when they arrived back at the Azure Nebula, they found a ship graveyard - the remnants of over seven thousand Borg cubes making a final assault. The Aventine set course for Earth to attempt a defense, and the Enterprise chased them. ( |Mere Mortals}}) 2385 The Enterprise's final mission under Jean-Luc Picard was leading a fleet of ships to Khitomer to assist in evacuating the planet's non-Klingon residents. The Enterprise eventually returned to Utopia Planitia shipyards for a year-long refit. Also leaving the ship in this year were Worf, Beverly Crusher and Geordi La Forge. ( ) 2386 Captain Data assumed command of the refitted Enterprise, after his activation in B-4's body. 2387 During the Hobus crisis, Captain Data ordered the Enterprise to defend Nero's ship from three Reman warbirds. The Enterprise then towed the mining vessel to Vulcan. ( ) Afterwards, the ship and crew brought Ambassador Spock to Geordi La Forge in order to retrieve the Jellyfish. The crew unsuccessfully attempted to retrieve the ambassador from the singularity used to negate the Hobus supernova. ( ) 2408 After Starfleet lost contact with Starbase 236 in late September of 2408, the Enterprise was dispatched to investigate. Starfleet was unsure whether the loss of contact was due to an equipment failure or the ongoing war with the Klingon Empire. ( ) Notes Approximations on stardates are based on the stardates and book order listed in The Pocket Books Star Trek Timeline. Mission Logs 2372 * Ship of the Line (TNG novel) * Slings and Arrows: A Sea of Troubles (TNG eBook) * Slings and Arrows: The Oppressor's Wrong (TNG eBook) * Enterprise Logs: "The Captain and the King" (TNG short story) * Slings and Arrows: The Insolence of Office (TNG eBook) * Strange New Worlds VII: "Adventures in Jazz and Time" (TNG short story) * Strange New Worlds III: "Out of the Box, Thinking" (TNG short story) * Section 31: Rogue (TNG novel) * Slings and Arrows: That Sleep of Death (TNG eBook) 2373 * Strange New Worlds IV: "Seeing Forever" (TNG short story) * Slings and Arrows: A Weary Life (TOS eBook) * The Killing Shadows (TNG comics) * Slings and Arrows: Enterprises of Great Pitch and Moment (TNG eBook) * Star Trek: First Contact (TNG movie) * Second Contact (TNG comic) * Strange New Worlds VI: "Protecting Data's Friends" (TNG short story) * Strange New Worlds II: "Gods, Fate, and Fractals" (TNG short story) * Avenger (TOS novel) * House of Cards (NF novel) * Tales of the Dominion War: "What Dreams May Come" (TNG short story) 2374 * The Dominion War: Behind Enemy Lines (TNG novel) * The Dominion War: Tunnel Through the Stars (TNG novel) * Strange New Worlds I: "The First" (TNG short story) * Strange New Worlds II: Reciprocity (TNG short story) * Planet X (TNG comic) * The Amazing Stories: "Bedside Matters" (TNG short story) * Strange New Worlds VI: "The Soft Room" (TNG short story) * Immortal Coil (TNG novel) * The Q Continuum: Q-Space (TNG novel) * The Q Continuum: Q-Zone (TNG novel) * The Q Continuum: Q-Strike (TNG novel) * The Gorn Crisis (TNG comic) * Spectre (TOS novel) * Dark Victory, Part I (TOS novel) 2375 * Tales of the Dominion War: "Mirror Eyes" (short story) * The Battle of Betazed (TNG novel) * Star Trek: Insurrection (TNG movie) * The Sky's the Limit: "Four Lights" (short story) * Dark Victory, Part II (TOS novel) * (TOS novel) * Forgiveness (TNG comic) * Tales of the Dominion War: "Eleven Hours Out" (TNG short story) * Strange New Worlds VI: "The Human Factor" (''TNG short story) * Double Helix: Double or Nothing (TNG/''NF'' novel) * I, Q (TNG novel) * Gemworld, Book 1 (TNG novel) * Gemworld, Book 2 (TNG novel) 2376 * Strange New Worlds V: "Bluff" (TNG short story) * Diplomatic Implausibility (TNG novel) * Maximum Warp: (TNG novel) * Maximum Warp: Forever Dark (TNG novel) * Excalibur: Restoration (NF novel) * The Belly of the Beast (SCE eBook) * Fatal Error (SCE eBook) * Hard Crash (SCE eBook) * Avatar (DS9 novels) * : Doors Into Chaos (TNG novel) * : What Lay Beyond: "The Other Side" (TNG short story) * What's Past: The Future Begins (SCE eBook, Framing Story) * Divided We Fall (TNG/''DS9'' comics) * The Brave and the Bold: The Final Artifact'' (short story) * Stone and Anvil (NF novel) * Unity}} (DS9 novel) * The Art of the Deal (SCE eBook) * The Genesis Wave, Book 1 (TNG novel) * The Genesis Wave, Book 2 (TNG novel) * The Genesis Wave, Book 3 (TNG novel) * Genesis Force (TNG novel) 2377 * Vulcan's Soul: Exodus}} (TOS novel) * Vulcan's Soul: Exiles (TOS novel) * Vulcan's Soul: Epiphany (TOS novel) * A Hard Rain (TNG novel) 2378 * Homecoming (VOY novel) * The Farther Shore (VOY novel) * Captain's Peril (TOS novel) * A Time to Be Born (TNG novel) * A Time to Die (TNG novel) * A Time to Sow (TNG novel) * A Time to Harvest (TNG novel) 2379 * A Time to Love (TNG novel) * A Time to Hate (TNG novel) * A Time to Kill (TNG novel) * A Time to Heal (TNG novel) * A Time for War, A Time for Peace (TNG novel) * Star Trek Nemesis (TNG movie) * Death in Winter (TNG novel) * Strange New Worlds 8: "Final Flight" (TNG short story) 2380 * Captain's Blood (TOS novel) * Resistance}} (TNG novel) * Legacy (Full Trek Game) * Elite Force II (TNG Game) * Q & A (TNG novel) * Before Dishonor (TNG novel) * Greater Than the Sum (TNG novel) 2381 * Captain's Glory (TOS novel) * Star Trek: Destiny * Losing the Peace (TNG novel) Crew :See also: USS Enterprise-E personnel. *'Commanding officer': **Captain Morgan Bateson (2372) **Captain Jean-Luc Picard (2372-2385) **Captain Data (2386-) *'First officer': **Commander William T. Riker (2372-2379) **Commander Martin Madden (2379) (Star Trek Nemesis novelization only) **Commander Worf (2380-2385) *'Second officer/operations officer': **Lieutenant Commander Data (2372-2379) **Lieutenant Commander/Commander Miranda Kadohata (2380-2381) *'Third officer/Chief Engineer': **Lieutenant Commander/Commander Geordi La Forge (2372-) *'Tactical officer/chief of security': **Lieutenant Linda Addison (2371) **Lieutenant Padraig Daniels (2373-2374; 2374-2376) **Lieutenant Paige (2373) **Rowan (2374) **Rhea McAdams (2374) **Baeta Leyoro (2374) **Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Christine Vale (2376-2379) **Lieutenant Commander Worf (2379-2380) **Lieutenant Sara Nave (2380) **Lieutenant Lionardo Battaglia (2380) **Lieutenant Zelik Leybenzon (2380) **Lieutenant Jasminder Choudhury (2380-) *'Flight controller': **Lieutenant Sean Hawk (2372-2373) **Lieutenant Kristian Ayre (2373) **Lieutenant Kell Perim (2375-2379) **Lieutenant Branson (2379) **Lieutenant Sara Nave (2380) **Lieutenant Joanna Faur (2380-) *'Science officer': **Lieutenant Dina Elfiki (2380-) *'Contact Specialist': **Lieutenant junior grade T'Ryssa Chen (2380-) *'Chief medical officer': **Commander Beverly Crusher (2372-2379; 2379-2385) **Lieutenant junior grade Stevenson (2380) *'Counselor': **Commander Deanna Troi (2372-2379) **''rank undetermined'' T'Lana (2380) **Lieutenant Hegol Den (2380-) *'Hazard Team' (2380-): **Lieutenant Alexander Munro **Ensign Telsia Murphy **Ensign Chell **Ensign Austin Chang **Ensign Korban **Ensign Juliet Jurot **Ensign Jorge Gonzales (died 2380) **Ensign Sydney Stockman **Ensign Elizabeth Laird **Ensign Namkcots Sirhc **Ensign Jonathan Struhlem **Ensign Kenioth Thompson Alternate Enterprises In 2380, the Enterprise encountered a quantum fissure in the vicinity of Gorsach IX, allowing a number of Enterprise different quantum realities into the main universe. ( ) :For a listing of these alternates, see: Q & A#Starships and vehicles Appendices Connections External link * Category:Federation starships Category:Sovereign class starships